1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a fastening assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technology, various kinds of consuming electronic products (such as a notebook computer, a portable player, a portable game machine, a personal digital assistant, an electronic dictionary, and a cell phone) develop towards miniaturization thus to facilitate being carried and freely used by a user. Usually, the electronic product mostly uses a foldable structure to allow the panel to cover a main body to prevent a panel of the electronic product from being scraped.
A notebook computer is taken for example. The notebook computer includes a main body and a screen connected with the main body via a pivotal mechanism. When the notebook computer is stored and carried, the screen can cover the main body to prevent a surface of the screen from being scraped by other objects, to prevent dust from entering into gaps of a keyboard, or to prevent the pivotal mechanism from being damaged due to an inadvertent hit. The user only needs to open the screen of the notebook computer while the user wants to use the notebook computer.
In the prior art, the notebook computer mostly uses the following two methods to keep the screen and the main body closed. The first one is that the screen may have a hook and a pushing element connected with the hook and the main body has a fastening groove cooperating with the hook. When the screen covers the main body, the hook can hook the fastening groove such that the screen cannot be opened. When the user wants to open the screen, the hook can be separated from the fastening groove to allow the screen to be opened from the main body as long as the pushing element is pushed along a direction.
The second one is that a cam shaft may be used to allow the screen to automatically cover the main body when an angle formed between the screen and the main body is closed to a certain value and be used to automatically open the screen when the angle of the screen is greater than the certain value. However, the above two methods may have the following disadvantages.
If the first method combining the hook cooperates with the pushing element is used, the hook is easy hit to be broken since the hook is protrudent from the surface of the screen of the notebook computer, and therefore the screen cannot be effectively closed with the main body. If the second method using the cam shaft is used, whole costs of the notebook computer may increase.